Dark Eyes
by Lenina Crowne
Summary: LilySev. 'I can offer you sanctuary, Evans. I can save you.'


**Dark Eyes**

**A/N: **_If you're looking for something light and fluffy, where Lily and Severus frolic together in a field of sunflowers and everything ends happily, then read something else because this is NOT that fic. _

Lily held her baby against her chest, protecting him against the cold rain that fell angrily that winter night. She ducked into the dark cave just beyond Hogsmede and muttered, "Lumos." Her eyes, trained from months' experience in the Order, darted suspiciously around the alcove. She felt vaguely uncomfortable and highly suspicious, but time was running out and her options seemed to be diminishing by the second. They were marked – herself, James, and even her baby; it wasn't fair and the thought made her sick to her stomach. Why them? But she had forced herself to at least pretend to come to terms with it because brooding would do nothing to give them even the slightest possibility of a chance.

That was why she had agreed to a meeting, after months of stubbornly pushing him aside, allowing James his indignation at the mere thought of his school rival turned Death Eater wishing to meet with his wife. But now… they were out of options and Lily had quietly taken matters into her own hands - even though it meant blatantly ignoring her husband's wishes. It would be worth it in the end if it saved their lives and, even if it didn't, at least she would know that she had _tried_, damn it!

Through the thick fog, a cloaked figure emerged, drifting closer to the mouth of the cave with each labored step. Lily prayed it wasn't a trap, but he seemed to be alone and, from the slight hunch in his stance, she was sure it was him. The cloaked man surveyed the area carefully for a few moments before lowering his hood, revealing pale skin glowing beneath the light of her illuminated wand. Lily hesitated briefly before pulling her own cloak away just enough that her strikingly green eyes were visible beneath the fabric.

"Evans," he said evenly in greeting. His eyes briefly fell upon the bundle in her arms. A look of pure revulsion appeared on his face and she instinctively clutched Harry's now sleeping form closer to her chest.

"You say you can help me." She fixed a suspicious eye on him. "How?"

"I wouldn't be so... _pushy_, if I were you."

"I'm not here to play games, Severus."

"Of course not. The great Lily Evans is _never_ willing to play games –" The corners of his lips twitched into a twisted smile – "except with hearts."

Lily stared into his sneering face and could hardly contain a shudder. Although certainly never _kind_, Severus never had that look in his dark eyes before, either. Knowledge and power and corruption and – her heart stopped at the very thought – evil had changed him.

"That's an unfair accusation and you know it. This isn't about the past and what happened between us. You promised me assistance and I'd like to know exactly what that entails."

"Protection," he replied simply.

"Protection from your _master_?" she asked suspiciously.

Severus chuckled softly. "Precisely. I can offer you sanctuary, Evans. I can _save_ you."

The way he said it – as if he was playing the hero and not the villain – made her blood boil. She took a few deep breaths and glanced down at Harry, who was now staring up at her with wide, green eyes, before she responded. "How?"

"Let's just say the Dark Lord owes me."

"I'd rather not," she responded flatly. "Besides, I was under the impression that _he_ didn't do _favors_."

"Then you have been misled."

"All right," she responded coolly. "If I were to agree... what would your terms be?"

"Terms? What kind of man do you hold me as?"

"A cold one," she responded acidly. "And I know you'd only do this if it benefited you in some way."

"Well, I was a Slytherin," he agreed. He then leaned forward and brushed back a strand of loose red hair that had fallen from her hood. "I offer you safety and, in return, I only want _you_."

He moved closer, his face so close to hers that he became an impossible blur of lightness and darkness, until she could feel his warm breath against the sliver of uncovered flesh beneath her dark hood. For a moment, she was reminded of how things had once been between them – hours spent studying potions in the library, shared kisses behind thick open books. He had shown her so much during those years, uncovered his true self, the hurt and scared and sorrowful side; she knew Severus in a way that no one else ever had. And, beyond that icy and grimy exterior, he had been beautiful to her. But it hadn't been enough – they were too different and the world had been much too cruel and Severus was a Death Eater and Lily was not. The malice in his eyes reminded her of why she had chosen James over him... it seemed so long ago now...

"It is a simple request, I do believe..."

"I'm not just some property to be _had_," she spat, properly regaining her head.

"No," he whispered, "no you're not. Not at all..."

"I'm _married_," she continued indignantly, "in case you've forgotten."

"Of course I've not forgotten," he said coldly. "But you've come to me for help and I can only assume you have done so without... _his_ knowledge."

"That is none of your business."

"Perhaps."

"If I were to agree to this, how would you protect Harry?"

He didn't answer right away; rather, he seemed to be mulling over her question, as if it had never really occurred to him at all. Lily glanced into Severus' unwavering eyes; there was something eerie about his gaze, as if he could read her thoughts. She looked away, shivering. But his words had struck something within her. Although she was left feeling disgusted for considering it, ashamed that she would even _think_ it, this had become a matter of saving her son's life, and if taking Severus' offer was the only way to do so, then she would leave, have James look after their baby without her... as long as Harry was alive...

"Harry... that _thing_ you call a son... is as good as dead, Evans. It would do you well to acknowledge that."

"NO!" she whispered harshly, pointing a trembling finger at him, surprised that even he could be so heartless. "You have no right... don't you _dare_ say that! Don't you even _think_ it!"

"That _child_ is what the Dark Lord wants and, as you must know by now, when the Dark Lord wants something, he takes it… no matter the consequences; no matter how many… _innocent_ lives must be sacrificed in the process. There is no saving him and you are being horribly stupid for even _thinking_ such a thing."

She caught his intense gaze with her own. "Then you cannot help me."

For a split second, Lily could see the indecision - a flicker of the old Severus – in his eyes. But, just as quickly, it was replaced by a look of pure revulsion. "You are being awfully bold – far too bold, considering the circumstances. I suppose it's the Gryffindor in you, but I always thought you were too smart for that."

"Too smart for _what_?" she asked, frustrated by his cryptic responses that she could no longer decipher.

"To let love kill you."

She paused, processing his words, wondering how he could have changed so much since their last meeting. "It's hate that kills; you know that better than anyone else," she responded, eyes never leaving his. "Your father... he treated you and your mother badly. You blame her death on him."

"Don't you dare speak of my father," Severus hissed, pointing his wand at her.

She didn't flinch. He wouldn't dare hurt her; not like that. "You're going to lead me to my death," Lily said evenly. "Is that knowledge you wish to live with for the rest of your life?"

"Guilt will not work on me, Evans. After all, I gave you a choice. You've _chosen_ death. I am in no way responsible!"

"You are in _every_ way responsible, you selfish git! You can stop it –"

"No."

"...But you won't!"

"NO!" he yelled, the sound of his voice reverberating against the cold cave walls. "I cannot save that despicable half-blood you call a son and NEITHER CAN YOU!"

"You're a half-blood, too!"

Severus' eyes flashed. "Don't you dare... you have no right to bring up _anything_ about my life, you filthy mudblood!"

"You help me – you protect my son, James, _and_ me, or you get _nothing_ at all except the knowledge that you KILLED me."

"You are in no position to demand _anything_ here! This is _your_ life that is on the line, Evans, and ONLY your life that can be saved! Do not be so stupidly noble; do not throw yourself away for that bastard of a husband! He is despicable and you are dirty just for letting him TOUCH you!"

"Stop!"

"He's a liar and a cheater and you cannot trust him and YOU KNOW IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't you ever wonder where those hands have been when they touch you? Don't you ever wonder how many other girls have writhed beneath him? Why throw your life away for _that_?"

His words loomed in the air around them, a heavy fog threatening to choke her, and she struggled to hold back tears. "Don't say that about him! James is a good man!"

"You did not think that before… not when we were together! What _happened_, Lily? How could you MARRY him?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME AND YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

Severus merely stared at her for a few moments, a gaze so intense that she thought he just might burn her. But then he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. Harry began to wail as her hood slipped off her head, revealing a mess of red hair. "You whore… you filthy, rotten, no good whore... _I_ loved you! I LOVED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!" With that, he pushed her backward so hard that she hit the cave wall and slipped to the ground, pale and shaking but never tearing her eyes from his.

"You have dug your own grave, Evans," he said, chest heaving. Without another word, he Dissapparated with a loud _CRACK_!

Lily held her sobbing son against her shivering body, her own tears joining his. "I won't let anything happen to you… I promise," she whispered, running her hand through Harry's unruly hair soothingly. She would keep Harry safe, but a deep sorrow consumed her as she realized she could not ensure the same fate for herself.

All she could see were his dark eyes – those cold, death-filled eyes - and the black night before her.

_Fin_


End file.
